The Final Breath Of Humanity
by Fantasy-Captain
Summary: This follows the path of the 28 days later plot but this one starts in birmingham (England) and follows the story of a police officer in the firearms squad and his friends this is just the start and more chapters will be comming soon please Read and Revie


**The Final Breath Of Humanity**

**Chapter 1: What the?**

"The TV's screwed up again" Jonsey sighed.

TV didn't exactly thrill Jonesy but he just liked to have something to occupy his time with at the back of this Birmingham police station. Jonesy was about average height and had long curly hair and was considered by the rest of the team as the child of the group even though he was the only marksman in the squad he still liked using any weapon but the sniper rifle was his strong point

"Well get it fixed" Sanada said.

Sanada was the police stations only Japanese police officer and he was in the firearms unit so he wasn't seen much by the public and when ever the firearms where called out they wore masks so no one really knew there was a Japanese officer.

"No need" Jonesy said as he got up.

Jonesy walked over to the TV raised his foot and kicked it, the TV stayed blank

"God dam it" Jonesy said in a raised voice.

This time Jonesy raised his fist and hit the top of the TV, there were several buzzing sounds from on the TV then the picture and sounds returned to the blank screen.

"There we are it works now" Jonesy said as he moved back to his seat.

"Well I've got to hand it to you, you may be good with a rifle and a scope but when it comes to the TV you've got a certain knack with it"

Jonesy started to laugh but then the TV made him turn his head the broadcast had stopped and a voice said.

"We interrupt this program for a alarming announcement"

"What the?" Sanada said

**Chapter 2: The Hell's going on **

Jonesy got out of his seat and ran out the door and down the plain white hall to a door where loud gunshots fired. Jonesy kicked open the and there where men all holding hand guns in gun ranges one of the men turned round and said.

"So Jonesy you've finally decided you needed hand gun practice" the others started laughing.

"Very funny Steve but this is no time to piss around quick get to the TV room there's a news flash".

Jonesy turned around and ran back to the TV room with the rest of the men behind him many of the squad members had been in such a hurry they brought their hand guns with them.

Jonesy entered the room to see Sanada staring mouth open at the TV and a horrified look in his eyes. Jonesy took his look of Sanada and stared at the TV.

The Picture on the TV was of a reporter standing in a street with what appeared to be men and women fighting in the background.

The Reporter was saying things but the sound of the fighting and the sound of sirens in the back ground where to much and Jonesy could only make out a couple of words "There ha.. …. Fifth…. Kil. Already in the figh…." When the reporter finished saying these things a man in the background ran at the reporter and knocked him to the ground and the camera fell either the camera man dropped it to help the reporter or the camera man was merely running.

Then the TV went blank again but before Jonesy could kick it the door swung open and the Sergeant and the Captain stepped forward.

"Right men" Shouted the Sergeant "Sit Down and shut up"

All the men quickly moved to their seats and tried to hide the fact that some of them where carrying a handguns. The Sergeant stepped to the side and the Captain stepped forward.

"Ok lads you've probably heard what's going on in the town centre so we want you kited up with live ammo within ten minutes and I want all of you to carry side arms and at least 45 rounds of ammo for it. If we are called to go in I want you to chose your targets wisely because the riot team are going in first and we don't want any casualties but from want it looks like we already have got some" the Captain stopped for a moment to let it all sink in. " I want you on the roof because we are going to be using the chopper in know it will be very cramped but we'll be making to trips to get all 12 of us out there the first Team will consist of Me, Jonesy, Sanada, Peter, Ed and Jack our mission will be to secure the roof for the next team the second team will be briefed by the Sergeant in the chopper ok let's go" Every got up and left swiftly and then moved to the secure locker room where the armour and guns where stored. Jonesy opened his locker and proceeded to take of his clothes on put on the black clothes and armour supplied by the police. He took out the hip clip carrier and fastened it to his belt then he sat down and tied his boots. No one spoke out all in these minutes for every one was too shocked at what they had seen on his face. Jonesy was the first to get up and go to the weapons counter.

He raised his head and spoke to the man behind the counter.

"I'll need the PSG 1 and 4 clips and the 92f berretta with 4 clips"

"Ok you might want another two clips for your sidearm because I've seen what's going on and believe me you'll need it"

Jonesy reluctantly took the extra clips thinking he wouldn't need the and left to the chopper pad.

**Chapter 3: Fire! Fire! Fire!**

"Glad to see you're the first person here Jonesy" the Captain said "We've just received word to go in apparently the riot team has been forced to pull back because ten of them have been killed"

Silence nothing more than that because the shock of ten of the riot team being killed.

"What the hell could have been that" said Jonesy

"Mad people" the Captain said "people are going crazy and have no idea why… look the mission has changed where to try and capture one of the rioters and interrogate them"

"There haven't been any arrests yet?" Jonesy asked

"No not yet but we have been given the order to kill any of them if they have intent on killing you".

The rest of the group stumbled on to the helipad. Every one continued to talk about the coming mission until the pilot came on to the helipad and started up the engine.

"First group to me," the captain yelled

The first group clambered on to the chopper and squeezed up into the four seats Jonesy found himself next to the door which he wasn't too happy about because of the height that he would have to look down at.

On the way there the Captain explained the same thing he had to Jonesy.

While in the Chopper Jonesy looked down on the path of destruction the rioters had left behind them

_At least they aren't heading towards the police station_ Jonesy thought to him self

Just as soon as he finished thinking that he could just about see the rioters killing and destroying

"Jesus, fucking Christ it's worse than I thought" the Captain said "Ok as soon as we land don't fuck around find your targets and fire"

Every one nodded in agreement and they sat I silence while the chopper went in to land on a deserted rooftop.

The chopper landed with a sharp shock, the Captain opened the door all the team members were out quickly. The roof they landed on was just a plain rooftop with just a door on the far side for exit it seemed like a normal rooftop but there was screaming coming from the street. Jonesy thought for a moment then ran over to the ledge and Sanada was right next to him.

The pair looked down onto the street to see men killing men but however there was something wrong about this riot people weren't attacking randomly it was the people running away from the rioters were the ones getting attacked and the rioters were weird they seemed to have only one thing to do and that was kill it seemed to be the only thing on these peoples minds

"Oh my God this is wrong" Jonesy

" Well time to sort these shit heads out come on Jonesy you can have first blood" said Sanada

Jonesy didn't laugh although he found it amusing he was to frightened as to what was going on.

Jonesy raised his rifle up and squinted through the sight. There he saw a man who had just be killing turned round and faced right at him, Jonesy could see blood dribbling down the mans mouth _he must have been chucking blood_ Jonesy thought

Also this mans eyes where red Jonesy although confused fired, the round left the gun and sprayed what the man might once have called his brain onto the pavement.

Jonesy lowered the gun and checked the surrounding area most of the innocent people where gone and only the red eyed blood vomiting freaks remained however all these freaks where now staring at the little rabble of police officers.

"What the fuck are they doing" Peter said

"Fuck knows" Jonesy replied

"I wish I knew what was wrong with them," Sanada said

The Freaks were now staring constantly at the police until the chopper appeared in the sky then they were all staring at the oncoming chopper.

The chopper swooped down onto the roof and landed for some reason then the rest of the fire arm unit clambered out then the pilot got out to

"Why is the chopper staying here?" the Captain asked

"The pilot wanted to help to" the sergeant replied

The pilot was now wearing full armour like the rest of the squad he pulled a handgun from his holster cocked it the held his hand out to Jonesy

"Just thought you guys could use all the help you could get"

Jonesy took and shook his hand

"Name's Andrew" the Pilot said

"Jonesy" Jonesy replied

"Let's get down there and sought these bastards out" the captain screamed

Every one head for the small door and left except Jonesy and Andrew

"You better stay here" Jonesy said to Andrew "after all this is your first combat experience". Jonesy didn't even mention the fact that it was his first as well

Andrew nodded

The pair walked to the edge of the building to see that the freaks were all still staring up at them. Until there was gunshot from the building underneath them, one of the freaks fell, at that precise moment the freaks began to run at the building where the shot had come from and the firearms unit moved into the street taking what cover they could find from the cars and vans.

Andrew raised his pistol and took a pot shot at one of the freaks the bullet just missed the freak.

"Not bad considering that's a handgun"

Jonesy looked down at the fighting as his team mates Peter and Steve gun downed several freaks.

Jonesy raised his rifle and started pumping bullets into crowds of the freaks hammering back the bolt after each round. Until the click of the gun empting came about.

Jonesy looked down and saw the freaks jump upon Steve and start to beat him to death as Peter vainly fired his gun into the freaks on top of Steve.

Jonesy looked across to see Andrew reloading his pistol

"Start up the chopper" Jonesy said

As Andrew nodded Jonesy heard the Captain scream

"Back to the roof"

Jonesy rushed over to the chopper and opened up the back doors to let the men get in quickly as the got back.

Jonesy heard the footsteps coming up the stairs and pointed his rifle at the door just encase. Then suddenly outburst the Captain, Sergeant, Peter and Richard

Peter stepped backwards out the doorway firing into it.

The four scrambled unto the chopper as it started to take off.

"Bastards" Peter said as he slammed the chopper door shut.

"What happened" Jonesy asked

"They killed all of us" The Sergeant Sergey said from the corner of the chopper

"We'll be back at the police station in Five minutes guys" Andrew shouted from the front

"How come that quick" The Captain asked

"I'm gonna fly through air space seeing as this is a emergency" Andrew replied

They all sat in silence as they approached the police station.

**Chapter 4: Decisions, Decisions**

They arrived at the station within the time Andrew had said.

They all tumbled out onto the roof and were told to meet in the briefing.

On the way to the briefing room Andrew and the Captain left them to go to the armoury to get Andrew armed with a sub machine gun. There was one problem with the police station Jonesy noticed. It was empty, no rookies being told of by a detective, no criminals complaining about police brutality.

They entered the briefing room find the corpse of a police officer surrounded by several civilian bodies.

"What the hell?" said Richard as he entered the room.

"What's gone on here" Sergey said

"The freaks have already got here" Jonesy replied

"They're not freaks there's something wrong with them their eyes are glowing red it's, it's not right it's a disease it must be" Peter interrupted

"Whatever Peter your tripping" Richard said in a angry tone

"Fuck you there's something wrong with them I bloody know it" Peter shouted back

"tsh whatever" Richard replied sarcastically as he moved over to the police officers body which was surrounded by really thick blood.

Richard poked the body with the barrel of his machine gun then moved his hand down to check the pulse.

Jonesy stared at Richard whilst he did this.

As Richard slowly moved his hand down to check the pulse the body grabbed his hand and yanked him down to the ground Richard tried to fire his gun but the echoing click of the empty magazine was all that followed.

The body pulled him down and started to strangle him.

Jonesy, Sergey and Peter all raised their guns.

The body then vomited on Richard's face with a disgusting gushing sound.

Jonesy fired a round into the freak due to his rifle being bolt action, whereas Peter and Sergey emptied their clips into the freak.

The freak then collapsed next to Richard who was wiping the vomit of his face and clutching his throat.

"It burns" he screamed as he writhed in obvious pain. He then rolled over and vomited blood onto the floor whilst screaming.

Richard then suddenly stopped as suddenly as he had started then slowly raised himself of the floor. Then looked at the three of them with red glairing eyes filled with more anger than they had all ever seen before.

Jonesy dropt his rifle and pulled at his pistol as Richard ran at them and fired three rounds into his head making Richard drop to the floor in mid run.

The three stood in silence as footsteps echoed in the halls followed by screams.

They all reloaded their weapons then turned towards the door and left.

"Sergeant, Sergeant" a voice spluttered through the sergeant's COM link.

"Meet at the communications room now"

The Sergeant didn't reply they just all ran through the corridors to the communications room when they got there.

The Captain, Andrew and a black police officer dressed in armed unit cloths stood at the door. The Captain then looked down the corridor at them.

"Quick in here there are plenty of those freaks in this station"

they all scrambled in and closed the door behind them.

"This is Phil" the Captain said whilst pointing and the Black officer "We found him in the armoury, all the bullets we could gather are in here, where's Richard"

"Infected" Sergey replied sharply

"oh… get as many bullets as you can carry we're getting out of this mad city we've already had distress calls from all over the place this is deep shit and we're neck high at the moment"

"What we can't do that people need our help" Jonesy interrupted

"Look I'm in command not you and plus every one who sent those calls are all either dead or will be so we're taking one of the riot trucks and we're getting out of here"

Jonesy was going to interrupt when a radio message blurted out through one of the communication devices on the side

"This is a announcement to all officers in Birmingham leave now the army is blockading the city get out or you won't be let out due to the infection spreading quickly you have till midnight to get out"

"See" the captain said, "We have to leave now"

"No I won't there are people still alive out there and they need help"

Then suddenly Jonesy grabbed his earpiece due to a lot of static suddenly bursting out. Then a voice blurted through his earpiece

"This is officer Sanada in need assistance at the bullring there are some armed survivors holding out in here and we need to get out"

Jonesy pressed his COM link button to speak back

"I'm on my way just hold out Sanada"

"Fine you can stay but I'm ordering the rest of you to come they'll need help at the blockade" the captain said angrily

"Sir" the rest replied except for Peter who looked a bit pissed of at the order

Then they all moved over to the bag where all the ammo was and started stocking up.

Peter walked over to Jonesy and said

"Here take my sub machine gun I'll take your rifle I'm sure it'll be more useful than a rifle"

Jonesy nodded and took the gun and handed his own over.

"Make sure you get back we'll meet you at the blockade"

"Ok I'll make sure of it"

"Good" peter replied giving one of his smiles that every one found funny

**Chapter 5: Gang and Girl**

"Right are you all ready to move out"

"Sir" they all replied

Jonesy swung his backpack over his shoulder, which was full of ammo both for his sub machine gun and his handgun.

"Get moving" When the captain had just finished the infected on the other side of the door started banging on the door whilst screaming and growling in fury that they couldn't get in.

Jonesy stood by the door and braced himself against it and turned to the others and shouted

"Go, go on get out of here that window will lead to the car park I'll be fine just get out I'll get Sanada"

Peter, Phil, Sergey and the Captain all looked at him then nodded.

Jonesy waited till they were all out of the window then stood back from the door gun raised and ready to fire at anything that moved on the other side.

"Come on you bastards" Jonesy shouted as the door collapsed down, Jonesy then fired a hail of bullets into the doorway that fell at least three infected.

Two more infected came rushing through the door, Jonesy then gun downed one of them emptying at least 10 bullets into him.

Jonesy raised his fist and swung a punch at the infected's face. The punch knocked the infected to the floor.

Then Jonesy raised his gun and brought then guns butt onto the infected's face ending it's growling.

Jonesy waited for a moment expecting more infected to come rushing through the door, but none came. He then reloaded his weapon. And left the room as quietly as possible.

Jonesy managed to get outside the police station without hearing or seeing any infected.

When Jonesy got outside he was greeted with nothing but silence as if the city had been completely shut down.

Jonesy then started jogging through the empty streets sticking to the alleyways to try and reach the bullring.

Jonesy reached the bullring to see the whole shopping centre quiet.

"Oh Jesus I'm too late"

Jonesy stood staring at the empty shopping centre when he then heard gunshots and screams coming from the inside.

Jonesy broke into a run and reached the automatic door and slammed into it flying through the glass onto the floor onto the other side

"Bugger" Jonesy groaned, "powers off"

Jonesy then hauled himself up and staggered in the direction of the gunfire.

Jonesy then heard the gunshots stop and laughing commence. Jonesy turned the corner of the shopping centre to see a barricade with people behind it all armed with guns.

"Shit" one of them shouted and a storm of bullets were unleashed in Jonesy's direction

Jonesy dropped to the floor screaming believing that his death was near.

He then hit the floor knocking the wind out of him and curling up into a ball.

"Hey stop firing," A familiar voice shouted.

And with that the firing stopped quickly and sharply.

Jonesy slowly raised his head and looked at the barricade and there standing there were a group of black men all wearing bandanas on their heads and face all armed with pistol's and Uzi's and two faces that stood out compared to the others were Sanada's face and the face of a blonde girl of about 20 years old.

Sanada climbed over the barricade, which was made out of furniture from the surrounding shops, and headed over to Jonesy with his hand held out.

Jonesy took Sanada's hand and hauled himself up

"So your still alive" Jonesy said as he clapped his hand onto Sanada's shoulder and pulled him into a brief hug.

"But of course I'm too good for death" Sanada laughed back

The pair laughed as the gang and the girl looked on

The pair then walked over to the barricade and climbed over

"This is the BMW crew" Sanada said as he pointed at the gang "M1 etc and Santosh"

"And who's this" Jonesy asked as he turned to the girl, now Jonesy could see her from close up she had been crying and quite a bit from the amount of moister on her face.

"This is Emma" Sanada said "She lost her friends in this shit hole not to mention her family" Sanada said the last part quickly "Can't image how she feel's my family are all I Japan and yours are in Scotland aren't they"

Jonesy nodded.

Jonesy then turned to the gang and said "we've all got to leave and now before the city is blockaded by the army so…" as Jonesy was in mind speech the sound of running and the shattering of glass came from the other side of the barricade.

**Chapter 6: The BMW crew's last stand**

Jonesy turned to the barricade and saw the most infected he'd ever seen before coming round the corner which he had come almost a hundred Jonesy thought by the sound. Then it dawned on him.

"Shit they followed me" Jonesy yelled before he could explain Sanada shouted

"Fire"

There was an explosion of muzzle flare as all their guns started firing except Jonesy Who pulled out his Handgun and handed it to Emma who was weapons less.

"You know how to work this?"

"No" she replied innocently

"Just point and pull" Jonesy said then would have laughed if not for his circumstances for that's all his job was "point and pull"

The two turned to the barricade and started firing at the infected that were swarming barricade.

Jonesy started firing at the infected in front of him with surprising efficiency.

However Emma Jonesy could tell had frozen in fear from a combination of the gun and infected.

Sanada and the gang were firing into the swarm of infected.

Jonesy pumped round after round into the oncoming infected until he heard the click of the empty magazine, He turned to his hip to grab another magazine when he heard Emma scream as and infected had jumped over the barricade onto her and had proceeded to try and beat her.

Jonesy leapt and the infected knocking of Emma forcing them both to the ground Emma attempted to crawl away as Jonesy wrestled with the Infected unfortunately he ended up with the infected on top strangling him

"Help me Please, EMMA KILL HIM PLEASE" Jonesy screamed "NOW,NOW AHHHH"

The infected's grip had tightened meaning Jonesy could no longer plead for his life.

Emma was again frozen on the floor looking at the infected man slowly strangling Jonesy.

She stared as Jonesy screamed again then gripped pistol tighter then raised it and pulled the trigger putting a single hole into the infected's chest.

Jonesy gasped and rolled over to look at Emma.

"Thank you" he uttered

She then smiled at him and then looked at the barricade to see Sanada and the gang still fighting the infected.

Then Santosh turned to Jonesy and shouted

"Get out of here white boy there's too many off the crazy mothers you too Sanada we'll hold them"

Jonesy nodded at him then hauled himself up and ran over to Emma and pulled her up by the hand.

Sanada turned from the barricade and ran to them and they then ran further into the shopping mall.

And there in the centre of Birmingham the BMW crew fought hard and well till the last man.

**Chapter 7: Escape**

The three ran through the mall hoping the exit other exit's would be clearer.

However as they reached the other side the chilling sound of the footsteps and growling came from the other exits so they stopped and looked

"Great what the fuck do we do now" Jonesy snapped "Were fucked man"

"No not just yet" Emma replied she pointed at a door that said Staff only roof exit

"Thank the lord and any other bugger watching over us" Sanada laughed

They all ran to the door Jonesy slammed into it and back onto the floor

"It's locked" Jonesy groaned as he got up.

Emma turned then shouted hurry they're coming

Sanada raised his mp5 and fired several rounds where the lock was then kicked.

The door flew side ways and they ran through.

They where greeted with the sight of stairs running up three floors

"Come on" Sanada shouted as he ran forward and bounded up the stairs.

Emma followed as Jonesy reloaded his mp5.

Emma reached the first step and slipped on the metallic stairs she tumbled screaming

Jonesy slammed the door behind him and ran over to her.

"My ankle I twisted it" She said quickly "I think I can walk"

"No time to find out" Jonesy said as he grabbed her cradling her in his arms then he started running up the stairs as the infected burst through the door chasing after him growling.

They reached the top of the stairs as the infected started to catch up they flew into the door at the top of the stairs. Jonesy then felt the sun on his skin the warm summer sun.

Sanada slammed the door and braced against it and there they were on the roof with nowhere to run or hide.

"Shit" Jonesy uttered as he placed Emma on the ground.

Then the banging on the door started as Sanada strained to keep it shut from the infected.

Jonesy scanned the horizon and there, there he saw a chopper it must have be an army one heading for the blockade.

"HEY OVER HERE HEY" Jonesy screamed at the top of his lungs whilst waving his arms at the chopper.

However the chopper ignored them and carried on.

"No, No"

"It must think were infected" Sanada grunted from the door

"Not if I" Jonesy didn't finish he just raised his gun and fired several rounds at the chopper

The chopper then swerved slightly then headed straight for them.

"Thank god" Jonesy said

"I can't hold for much longer" Sanada shouted

The chopper grew closer.

"Stand back then" Jonesy said as he raised his gun at the door.

Sanada thought for a moment then jumped sideways of the door onto the floor.

Jonesy fired aimlessly at the door knowing he would hit the infected any way. The bullets flew spaying blood in their path from the infected.

Sanada rose of the floor and ran to Jonesy making sure he stayed out of his aim.

Sanada reached him the started firing as well.

Emma was nursing her foot then flicked her concentration from the chopper to the infected being cut down by Jonesy's and Sanada's bullets.

The chopper had almost reached the roof Jonesy thought from the rumble of the engine.

Jonesy reloaded then turned to Sanada and shouted over the engine

"Get Emma in I'll hold them off "

"Ok don't be a hero" Sanada replied

Sanada turned as Jonesy started spacing his shots to save ammo trying not to let any of the infected through the door so as to bottle neck them.

Sanada reached Emma and grabbed her round the shoulders and then dragged her to her feet

"Come on get up we gotta go"

Emma put her arm round his shoulder and waved the pistol in front of his face

"Won't he want this back" Emma said as the stumbled towards the chopper which was hovering above the roof and not landing in order for them to escape quicker.

Jonesy glanced a look back and could see Emma being pushed into the chopper by Sanada and being helped up by to air force men who where unarmed.

He glanced back to his targets and pulled the trigger again as another infected stumbled through the doorway. Jonesy pulled the trigger and nothing, nothing but the click of an empty weapon.

"Shit" Jonesy uttered

The infected then ran at him at an unnatural pace.

"A weapon gimmie a fucking weapon" he shouted at Sanada then he saw Emma flick her arm in his direction.

More infected came through the door

Jonesy saw the gleam of the black handgun in the evening sunlight and reached up for the weapon. He stretched his arm as far as possible trying to claw the weapon out of the sky but the gun slipped through his fingers and clattered.

Jonesy dropt as the infected dived at him and went flying over him as he lay there grabbing the weapon.

More infected came through the door

Jonesy rolled onto his back and pointed the gun at the infected and fired at it putting a small circular hole at the front of it's head but causing the back of the head to explode.

Jonesy hauled himself up and ran for the chopper keeping hold of his pistol and the mp5.

More infected came through the door.

Jonesy ran as hard as he could knowing the infected where right behind him and when in a good distance of the chopper he through the mp5 into the chopper then jumped at the small landing bar on the bottom of the chopper and clung on whilst shooting the pistol behind him at the oncoming infected

"Come on get out of here" Jonesy screamed

The chopper began to rise and he looked up to see Emma's face smiling down on him.

"Come on you" she said whilst smiling and reaching down for his hand.

He brought up his pistol hand and gave he the handgun and she then pulled him up with her other hand and his own help.

Jonesy rose in the chopper as the crewmember shut the door.

"Thanks" He said whilst smiling at Emma

"No problems" she winked "if you hadn't carried me up the stairs I'd be monkey chow"

"Or one of the monkey's" Jonesy replied in a low voice

They looked at each other then laughed at the joke although was pretty sick Jonesy thought later but then again they say the best way to confront death is laughter.

The pair then moved over to the seats where Sanada was sitting with his head back and his eyes closed.

They sat down and Jonesy nodded at the crewmember who had shut the door.

"Thanks" Jonesy said

Emma then rested her head on Jonesy's shoulder and slowly went to sleep.

Jonesy looked out the window and thought to himself

_The city is lost, where can we go now, what can we do, how did this happen, why did this happen, how can we stop it._

His thought's moved from different subjects then he looked at Sanada who had fallen asleep and Emma had to by the feel of things as she had stopped moving apart from her breathing.

Jonesy looked down at her then rested his head upon her's then sleep took him.

_End Of Part 1_

**Chapter 8: Weapons and Ammo**

When Jonesy awoke the chopper was starting to land at probably was the blockade by the amount of army running around trying to get things organised.

The chopper got to the ground with a thud which awoke Emma and Sanada, both looked as though the bump had scared them.

The crewmember looked at the and said, "You need to get out now"

They all stood up and left the chopper carefully Jonesy thanked the member on his way out of it.

They then stood there looking around at the area. It was in complete chaos even though it was a small field there were more than a thousand army men and women running back and forth the blockade was not a partially impressive one it was merely a lot a sand bags piled up to make a four foot high wall.

"Jonesy over here" a voice called from the midst of the chaos

Jonesy turned to the direction of the voice to see Andrew waving at him with a smile on his face and a bigger weapon than Jonesy had previously seen him with.

He ran over.

"You made it and with another survivor to" he looked at Emma briefly as he said this

"Yeah just about" Jonesy replied he raised his arm up and put it around her shoulder "If she hadn't helped me I'd be dead now"

Emma slapped his stomach and laughed.

Jonesy removed his arm and placed his hand on Sanada's shoulder and said, "managed to save this bugger to"

Andrew laughed at that and shuck Sanada's hand "Nice to meet you" he said

"Oh where have my manners gone this is Emma" Jonesy said

"Hi" she said shyly

"So what's happening" Jonesy asked

"Quite a lot actually we've been given a mission by the army to warn all the civilians in the surrounding area as we leave to Cardiff to be taken on a plane because the army isn't expecting to hold back the infection"

"What the hell that's ridiculous how come we have tickets out of here and no one else does" Jonesy replied

"Dunno I just shut up and took as you would to if you thought about it" Andrew replied angrily "so don't get angry with me"

"Sorry" Jonesy replied

"Any way you better get kited up, the army are giving us some decent guns and ammo and they'll probably give Emma some armour to if you just go to that big hut there"

Jonesy nodded and the three of them headed of to the hut which was all made out of wood and was obviously made quickly.

They entered to see an officer telling some of his men what to do.

"Hello" Sanada said

The officers looked round at them and paused for a second.

"Can I help you at all" he said quietly and calmly

"Yes we were told to get kited up here with weapons and ammo and so armour for her"

Sanada indicated with his hand at Emma.

"Ah yes the other police officers said there might be more of you" The officer left his men and came over to them "Captain West" he held out his hand and they all shuck it.

"So what weapons would you like"?

"Rifle with a scope preferably and a Hand gun" Jonesy said

"Sub machine gun and a pistol" Sanada said

Emma paused. "I don't know"

"You are a police officer aren't you" West asked

"Yes she is" Jonesy interrupted before Emma said no

"Ah good because I can't go handing weapons out to civies can I" West joked

"I'll have two pistols please and some armour and some decent clothes please" Emma quickly said.

"Well that's all easy enough" West said "Please come this way"

They followed west through a cloth door where several privates were standing and talking

"Wait here a second" West said and he went and spoke to the privates

After a few second's he came back and the privates left.

"The stuff you require shall be here shortly you require gun belts, rucksacks etc. I presume"

"Yes" Jonesy said

"Good, good I shall leave you alone for now the privates will return in a moment. You don't mind all getting changed in here do you. After all you've all got nothing that the other hasn't seen before."

"…Okay" Emma said

West left to the room and after five minutes the privates returned with all their equipment.

"Here's all your stuff" One of them said "We'll wait here for you and take your old clothes of you"

Jonesy almost agreed but he them saw the others staring at Emma.

"No" Jonesy said calmly

"Orders sir I'm sorry" he replied

"No you'll leave now I'm pretty sure west hasn't told you to come and perve on her" Jonesy said in a raised voice

The group all looked at each other and then left.

"We'll get changed first Emma then you can when we've left" Jonesy said

"Okay" She replied with a smile on her face

Jonesy and Sanada changed quickly. Jonesy noticed that his rifle was actually a high velocity one and Sanada actually had an M16 _some sub-machine gun that's a firkin killing machine even if it is American_. Jonesy though to him self. They left and stood by the door until Emma was changed.

Emma then came out all dressed in black as they were with black armour on her chest.

She kind of remind Jonesy of one of the tacky films where the women could fight with the same style or even more style than the men.

"Come on let's go" Jonesy said

They all started to leave with their new weapons and armour, leaving their old ones behind, when West came out from a different door and said.

"Wait a second, all your friends are at the north end of the field waiting for you they all wanted to get out and warn the civilians as soon as possible"

"Oh thanks" Jonesy said

"Cheers" Sanada said

"Thank you" Emma said

They all left for the north end of the field hoping West would survive all of it as he was pretty much all round a nice guy.


End file.
